


Donkeys don’t have layers

by AsianInvasion



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, Dom - Freeform, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Submissive, Top - Freeform, botTom, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianInvasion/pseuds/AsianInvasion
Summary: Shrek has had enough, he was going to tell Donkey how he felt...





	Donkeys don’t have layers

Chapter 1  
Ogre’s are like onions

He was done. Shrek was finished with bottling up all his feelings for the past few years. He took a deep breath and decided that it was time to tell Donkey how he really felt.  
Shrek strolled over to Donkey’s house with his large ogre feet, flowers in hand. He arrived at the door, sweating bullets. Shrek inhaled. Then he exhaled. This was his only chance. He rapped on the small wooden door three times, each making him more uneasy. He gripped the flowers that were clutched behind his back and he held his breath, scared to what would happen next. He heard the familiar clip clop of his dear friend’s hooves and jolted when the door swung open and he was taken into a very furry hug. Shrek turned dark green. 

“Shrek! You haven’t visited since yours and Fiona’s honeymoon! I missed you!” 

Shrek bit his thicc lip and exhaled, “It’s been a while.”

Donkey narrowed his eyes,”What’s wrong? Did something happen between you and Fiona??”

Shrek sighed.

“Um, nothing happened.” He smiled, “Actually, I have something to confess…”

Chapter 2  
Everyone likes cake

Donkey felt his heart skip a beat when he heard three loud knocks on his door. It must be Shrek-kun! He pranced over to the door and took a deep gulp. He swung open the door and wrapped his hooves around Shrek for a tight embrace. 

“Shrek-kun! You haven’t visited since yours and Fiona’s honeymoon! I missed you!” Donkey said enthusiastically.

Donkey saw Shrek-kun bite his thicc lip, “It’s been a while.”

Donkey narrowed his eyes,”What’s wrong? Did something happen between you and Fiona-chan??”

Shrek-kun sighed.

“Um, nothing happened.” He smiled, “Actually, I have something to confess…”

Shrek-kun took a deep breath and his face was a very dark shade of green when he suddenly stuttered, “N-Nevermind…”. And he stumbled away with his large ogre feet. 

 

Donkey was confused, ‘What was Shrek going to say? Why was he such a glorious shade of green?’

Donkey shook his head furiously, feeling his face get hot with embarrassment.

Donkey bit his lip and decided to forget everything that had just happened.

Chapter 3  
Donkey’s have sleeves

Shrek stomped home furiously, face burning with embarrassment. ‘Why couldn’t I tell Donkey how I felt?’  
It was a debate of which was brighter, the fire of passion he held for Donkey, or Donkey’s very own beautiful big brown eyes…Shrek shuddered in pleasure.  
He wanted to know how it felt to overpower that sleek, beautiful donkey body. Shrek gasped. His face burning with embarrassment. ‘Don’t violate Donkey’s body thoughts.’ He thought desperately. Alas, this came to no avail. Shrek undid his tight britches that had restricted his thicc member. 

Suddenly, Shrek heard a loud bang at his door and saw as his door swung open. Shrek stood there, frozen as he saw Donkey’s longing face.

Donkey pinned Shrek against the wall, and whispered, “This is my swamp now.” 

Shrek felt Donkey’s hot breath on his ear as he desperately tried to cover his swollen manhood.

“D-donkey,” the ogre moaned longingly.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Donkey said in broken gasps as he tore off the remainder of Shrek’s clothes. 

“Wh-what about your clothes”,Shrek whined, his needy eyes scrolling on Donkey’s body.

“Donkey’s have sleeves,” Donkey smirked.

Chapter 4  
This is our swamp

Shrek woke up in a cold sweat. This time, work was the second hardest thing in the morning.  
Shrek was aching all over. He tried to stand but his hips were very sore. He felt something sticky drip down his legs. He was confused. Was his dream reality? Shrek wrinkled his brow.  
“What’s wrong?” A familiar voice sounded next to him.

Shrek’s eyes widened.

“This is our swamp now”, as Donkey’s mouth clashed into Shrek’s.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die.


End file.
